


Auditions+cute boys= ????

by Elmers_glue



Series: dance au :) [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (this time ;) ), M/M, Thats a lot of tags, based off my Kaatsbaan audition, dance audition, i feel like I should mention i know absolutely no french, lets be glad, look its happy, no heartbreaking felmer aus, no i did not get flirted with by a cute boy im just as sad as you are, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmers_glue/pseuds/Elmers_glue
Summary: Racetrack Higgins doesn't know how to do a cabriole, but he can turn a cute boy's heart into belonging to him.(that was a pun on how Race can turn not jump im sorry)





	Auditions+cute boys= ????

_Confession time: I have no idea how to do a cabriole._

_Why is this important you may ask, however I, Antonio “Racetrack” Higgins, am in an audition to go to Kaatsbaan Ballet over the summer, and I really want to make it in. Why? Well, the obvious being I love to dance and all those “it frees me and brigs joy to my heart”, and two, the Dicklancey-ahem-Delancey brothers said that I couldn’t. So I need to prove to them and myself that I can do it because im a petty bitch. The last reason, and by far the most important, is the really hot boy who is currently springing across the floor. I feel like I should mention that I am really gay. Also I think its my groups turn to go._

_Shit I totally fucked that up.  On the bright side, we’re turning now, and not to brag or anything, but I can turn. I can do triple pirouettes and land them, my arabesque turns are on pointe. Okay not really. Guys don’t wear pointe shoes unless it’s a certain circumstance. But like I was saying, I can turn, and by some observation, its clear cute boy cannot. That’s unfortunate for him. He’s still cute and its unfair and distracting me from my spot. Oh man, oh man, I’m gonna slay this combination._

_Short mental update: SERYU9IEUFTFWYEF897T12FUEFIV76TWJEIFVY76ETHDF_

_You may be asking: Race, what the hell are you on?_

_The answer: nothing actually._

_He looked at me. The cute boy looked at me. I might die. He just smiled, oh fuck, keep yourself together Race, it’s just a boy._

_Oh. The audition’s over and I’ll never see him again.  Wait. Hold the fuck up. Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, he’s walking towards me! Did he just flirt with me? Hold on. He said I was cute. Honey no, you’re the cutie here not me. Fuck. Did I just say that out loud? Well he’s laughing, and did I mention how gay I am? He just gave me a piece of paper._

_“learn how to do a cabriole. Call me and I’ll help you. My payment is your number and a date with you._

_-Spot.                                               My number is: (860) 567-1232”_

_So now you know why I’m screaming internally._

 

Race closed the journal and smiled. He glanced to his engagement ring and then his fiancée.

“Hey Spot? You never did teach me about how to do a cabriole”

 

 

 


End file.
